What's Past Is Past
by SkYlarK8SNoW
Summary: There's a lot of things we don't know. Looking at the past won't teach it. [My own take in the series.]
1. Prologue

I can stand not eating or sleeping, but I would absolutely not be able to live without my computer.

Let's talk about not what you like but what you hate, Master!

Just because your on the freaking computer screen, doesn't mean that you know everything

Just because you're a genuis at your grades at school, doesn't mean that you know everything

Hey, do you know that you're so damn selfish?

Hey, do you know that you're so freaking boring?

Do you know that I've been trying so hard just to block you out of my life?

Do you know how hard it is to live with such a boring jerk like you everyday?

Do you know how irritated I am because of your pesterings?

Do you know how annoyed I am because of your sadness?

Do you know how foolish you look as you smile from that screen?

Do you know how sluggish you look as you frown on the other side?

Do you know...

Do you know...

That I can't even imagine now what my life was and will be without you...

Do you know that...


	2. Chapter 1: August 15

"Mou, mou, mou..." A certain bluenette hummed as she roamed the virtual space of her 'master's' computer. Enemy or simply more known as Ene has been, for about an hour now, searching Shintarou's files like she always do as the boredom of immortality burden her. And with the restraints of the cyber screen, followed by the face that her Master is a complete NEET, it burdens her very much. Today, this boredom triumphs over her petite frame, more than it always do.

"Old, old, old...oh come on! I know Shin's keeping something more than this heaping pile of junk!" Ene threw a fit and floated closer to the screen. She noticed that her hikiNEET of a master has been more silent these past few days. Under the covers of the bed, a few soft snores can be heard and with a turn and about, revealed the sleeping grouch.

'*sigh* Shintarou, why are you acting more stranger this year than the last?' She rubs her pixilated temples in frustration. August 15, a day Shintaro and her would spend in darkness. Even before they met, Ene have learned about her Master's annual tradition. Even though Ene liked annoying him to the fullest, there is a spark of concern for the brunette. She enjoys practically everything she does with Kisaragi Shintarou. Ene sighed and left her Master to his rest.

'Is it because of her?'

A sudden feeling crashed in her system, as if it pulsed like a heart for a moment. Looking quite shocked, she unnoticingly placed a hand above where a heart is supposed to be.

'Is it?'

Another one elapsed at the midst of the feeling that made the bluenette cry out and soon enough, something happened that was'nt supposed to happen.

'Is it her...Shin?'

The messy brunette eyes opened in a slow manner. He looked up on his calendar and sighed. 'Another August 15' he said to himself as he pulls himself up from his bed. Another day devoted to her, thinking of her...

"Ayano...Tateyama Ayano."

It was her name, the name of the girl who just wanted to make everyone happy. The happy-go-lucky girl who kept pestering him until she gets what she wants: him happy. He dreamed about her again, her smile haunting him as they stood on their old classroom and then her-. He shook his head, chills ran through his veins and it made him run his fingers through his hair. His eyes dulled, silence hazing the atmosphere of the dark room. Shintarou froze after a realization.

'Wait up...silence? That girl isn't silent!'

He quickly stood up and went to where the always opened computer is and put on his blue colored headphones. His eyes swiftly scanned screen, yearning to see a certain blue virus that always made his day noisy. There were nothing, no cyber girl floating on his usual desktop. He knuckled his left hand in frustration.

'Damnit...where are you?'

"H-hey Ene, s-stop fooling around. I-i know your hiding in here s-somewhere." He cursed his voice, betraying him by stuttering. Still no bluenette came to his view.

"Ene!" He checked every file that he have, every place she could have accessed, seeing if their were traces of her, and if something happened to her data.

'No, no, no!' In his hurry, it didn't registered in his mind that he was panicking. Then he saw a hand from the Recycle Bin. He mentally kicked himself for not thinking of that.

"O-over here, M-master..."

He quickly opened the application and there he saw the blue haired virus looking down upon her pixelated feet. He sighed out of relief.

"Damn you Ene, you got me worried for a second there." she looked up to meet his eyes. He backed a little as he saw her face, as her eyes locked with his, their usual glow wasn't present.

"I'm sorry to make you worried, Master." she looks down again and it swelled something on Shintarou's chest, it confused him. Why did he?

"Ugh...okay..." Even though she's looking down, he could see her smile, but it wasn't the same, he could feel it but he can't just point it out.

"Thank you for accepting my apology, Master. Let's just spend the day like we always do, okay?"

He just can't.


	3. Chapter 2: Serenity's Healing Touch

**New chapter kupo! Moogles and Mekakushi stuff toys for everyone who reads it! ^_^ Gomen for Shin-kun's OOC-ness. Constructive criticism are accepted happily, flames are still burned with the titans. Enjoy!**

« Shintarou's POV »

* * *

"Ene, get can you our usuals? I'll meet you at the port." After what happened earlier, I logged in on my usual game to take my mind off of it. Ene nodded and went running to the virtual store. Yup, Ene's a player in this game also. Virtual space is the only place where she can materialized, games in internet included. She plays as my eternal partner in this game, yah, we don't know how it happened either. I/My character got up from the benches and headed towards the port. I straightened my attire, a crimson knight's cloth accompanied by a black cape and a red scarf. Hands protected by brown gloves and his bottoms are clad in brown slacks and leather boots. I strolled down the street, crowds busily shopping left and right. I calmly walked and saw Ene's avatar on one particular store, on one hand was the things I asked her to fetch for me. It was like she was eyeing something. I calmly waited outside of the store, unseen of course. After a few minutes, she came out looking quite satisfied.

"You seem happy..." She jumped out of suprisea and landed on her bottom. She muttered a few ouch before looking up to me.

"M-master? I-i thought you already went ahead?" she says, as if she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"I was gonna. What were you doing in there?" I asked.

"Buying something, duh! Shin, are you stupider today or is it just me?" she remarks, a sly smirk played upon her face.

'Two could play at that game' I thought as I held out my hand help her up. She grabs it and stands. 'Perfect!' I grin, mentally of course. As soon as she was up right, I swiftly turn her around with her back against the wall, my arms caging her. Her eyes widened after our position sank down to her and a light blush grazed her cheeks. We were practically inches away from each other.

"Nah, it's just you. Well then, what did you buy?" I said smiling, boring through her eyes trying to catch her every move. Her eyes hardened and dull as she stood motionless.

"Do you really want to know.." she tilted her head and placed it on one of my arms "Master?"

It made me uneasy, her tone, her voice made me uneasy. It was insane. "Ugh...n-no, I-i..." My arms felt they were weakening and soon enough, I dropped it down. What is happening with me this day? Then there was a red flash and then, it wasn't Ene that was standing before me, not anymore. I was at the classroom again. She stood there, just stood there with her smile. I wanted to broke down now. She crept closer to me and wrapped her arms around me. "Shin?" she said, her hold tightening around me. She whispered to my ears but I could not understand. My tears were already streaming down my face.

'Please stop it'

I wanted to scream. I wanted it to stop. Some part of me, maybe, wanted to just follow her now, maybe then everything would just stop. Everything then will be okay.

"Shintarou..."

The walls of the room cracked at the sound. I felt Ayano's grip got ripped of my persona, freeing me. Then there was another flash.

A blue one.

"Shintarou..." I snapped. I stiffened, I wasn't in the classroom. I was back. It isn't Ayano that was holding me.

"Ene..." Yes, it was my annoying little cyber virus hell of a partner. She kept hugging me as her name flew from my lips. She had her head buried in my chest.

"Shin, can't you just put it in the past?" Her statement didn't registered to me. She was already trembling as she said those words. It also didn't help that I was trembling too.

"Put it in the past? Put her in the past?" My hands had turned to fists.

"You want me to forget her?" I couldn't control my anger anymore as venom sipped into my voice.

"N-no..." I grabbed her hands and threw her off me. She landed in her bottom and her back met the wall, followed by her head. She trembled and didn't dared to look up to meet my eyes.

"Then what do you want me to do?!" I yelled. I wanted answers, I wanted to know. She held her head up and looked. Her eyes; it was blazing blue and was full of emotions, I just can't put my finger on it. I didn't expect the next words out of her.

"You're pitiful."

I was stunned. I really didn't expect it. The cheerful, energetic cyber girl I came to knew... And here she is, cold, emotionless before me. Seeing her like that, my anger can't help to boil.

"What did you say?!"

"I said you're pitiful." she repeated at the same monotonous tone.

"You keep blaming yourself for something you are not to be blamed for. You keep your eyes in the past that you fail to see the future right before you. You're pitiful 'cause you destroy your future for something that the person have already decided for themselves. Ayano didn't die for you nor because of you, she did it on her own will, her own accord knowing the consequences of her actions. You know, I feel sorry for her being loss too, but you keep thinking like you're the only one. She must be feeling to blame for right now, 'cuz she sees you like this, so fragile and broken."

Her words spoke truth and it pierced my heart. I have never heard Ene like this. She stood up and dusted her clothes. She then walked towards me. As she was ear to ear with me, I heard her say.

"You're broken, not crushed. Fix it."

And with that she walked of. I felt empty. Hollow from the inside. I haven't felt like this, for a while now but it was different. I was alone and after that, I was going to be for a long time.


	4. Chapter 3: Lost Time Shadows

**Author's Ramble: Umm...hello. L & D are kinda in a vacation now. The last time they appeared here they were close to filing their divorce so...I kinda forced them away from work so...ahhh... Enjoy Chapter 3 minna... Constructive criticism are welcome and flames are extinguished...I guess. Suggestions are open too, and if you wanted to just talk and fangirl too, it is accepted as well. ~Call me...Yuki. ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Lost Time Shadows**

* * *

« Shintarou's POV »

"What do you want?"

"Why are you like this?" I couldn't understand anything anymore. Everything is just so messed up at the moment.

"Like what, Kisaragi?" she asked, her tongue sharpening once again.

"Like that, why are you freaking acting like you're such a cold, bloody emotionless person who won't give a damn about the world?!" I lost again my temper. Why is it that I've been short-tempered when talking to her?

**'Why? Why are you acting like I don't know you anymore?'**

_**"Why?"**_ she smirks, her eyes sharpened.

I didn't reply. Either it was I don't know what to say or...

or I was afraid, terrified of what she was going to say... It's probably the latter one.

She laughed. She bloody,damn laughed. Even from the computer screen, her cold melodious voice reached my ears.

_**"Let me get this straight, Kisaragi..."**_ she faced me, hands crossed on her chest. "You wanna know why I act so, in your own words, act like I don't give a hell about the world..." then she let out another hearty laugh. "When in reality is I could go anywhere in the globe at this moment but here I am in this stuffy room of yours, listening and seeing you whimper about things that has me sickened from the first day and patiently enduring it ever since. What do call that Kisaragi?! What do call that?!" her voice raised a few octaves. I saw her eyes glisten with tears. Her outburst left me speechless.

**'You have? What do I call it? Isn't it called care? Isn't it?'**

I didn't know what to do anymore, really I don't. My feet walked on their own, carried me out of bed and trudge towards her. My hands went on their own will too, soon enough I held my arms up where Ene's neck should be, if ever she was real. The atmosphere felt hazy, maybe that's why my hold of her felt real, her hair strands that went out to her face, her blazing blue eyes, it felt authentic and I wasn't in virtual space to explain it. My grip tightened on her pale neck. Her eyes, straight and true through mine. Her lips parted a little but didn't dare let words flew. Then something screamed to my mind.

_'Destroy the one who gives you confusion, Shin...'_

It sounded like Tateyama's voice. My mind went to a fit before it gave up. I'm no longer in charge of my actions. My hold drastically tightened, something to the level that I can break her neck. Then everything exploded, the atmosphere, the scene. It was powerful enough to threw me back to my bed. My computer went to a complete shutdown but I didn't care anymore. As soon as I recovered the feel from my hands, it went looking for something, and that something was a pair of crimson scissors.

**'Soon enough, it will be bathed in crimson blood.'**

It held up the scissors and aimed for its target. My dull eyes watched as it flew. Memories of the past went past in a blink of an eye. Something from those memories made the tool stop, inches from my neck.

"Momo..." Trembling, I dropped the scissors. 'S-she wouldn't want to see me like that. I-it'll break her...' Ene's words echoed to my head.

**'Was it going to be the same for her?'**

I let out some tears of mine to fall. This...wasn't helping me at all. From the rack I grabbed my red jacket and wore it, drying my tears at the process. I also went to my desk to grab my phone. I know I'm gonna sound redundant but, I really really don't know why I'm just very confused. I left the keys, closed the house and ran. It didn't matter where to at the moment, it didn't matter to me.

_'Follow me, Shin... I want to see you again.'_

That voice again. I kept running and running. Soon enough, I was at the city proper. I bumped into people, one way or another, my hand grasping my phone tightly.

_'I'll see you in a few moments, Shin...'_

**"Ouch. Hey! Watch where you're going mister!"** I turned around and saw two kids, a boy and a girl. It looked like I bumped the girl earlier, seeing her on the ground. I didn't say anything but stood there for a while.

"Are you okay, Hiyori?" I heard the boy asked the girl, Hiyori, as he held out his hand to help her up.

"I'm fine, Hibiya-kun. Good thing though that my cat didn't got away." Hiyori says as she pulls herself up.

'Good, she isn't injured.' I thought. After that, I left running to nowhere again. Then I came by an intersection and close enough and just about I was going to get there, it turned into a glaring red.

As soon as my feet stepped on the asphalt, everything in the world went slow-mo. I eyed the other side of the street and for some unknown reason I saw a familiar girl with a red scarf holding out her hand. Her name came out.

"Ayano..." I call out in a soft whisper.

Suddenly, I heard a loud honk erupted. I stopped and looked to my left. It was a speeding truck. I remembered it was a red before I came down the road and it is. I heard gasps from the sides, and I analyzed. It was moving too fast, it cannot stop on time. I was out of reach, and realization dawned on me. I was facing Death for the second time, and this time around, it made sure that I was going with him. I closed my eyes. I don't want to see how, and I don't wanna see them crowding over me. I already had accepted my fate. It was almost time.

**'12:45 August 15...Pfft..what a joke..'**

**_"Shin!"_**

The next thing I knew, I was thrown to the ground.


	5. Chapter 4: Warmth

**L: Haha! Here's Chapter 4 of WPIP! Meep!**

**D: Really L? WPIP? =_=**

**L: Hush hubby, do you want Yuki to make us got to a vacation again? ^_^**

**D: U-ugh, n-no!**

**L: Good! We don't own Kagerou Days or the characters, they belong to Jin. We do own the plot though and Kairi! ^_^ She's nice!**

**D: Please read & review. Point out errors if you like. Flames are...dealt by L. *shudder***

**Yuki: Good, you two are getting along. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Warmth**

* * *

« Shintarou's POV »

I've always thought death will be so painful.

Then why do I feel numb? I mean getting hit by a truck sounds absolutely devastating, not to mention a carrier of loads of pain but is this it? Just numb, that's all.

Ouch. Damn that hurt. Wait a second...If I died, how the hell did I felt that? Something's not right! I forced my eyes to open and as soon as I got them opened...

I was staring out to a white ceiling.

"Hey mister!" That voice sounded familiar. Then and then, the boy I met earlier, Hibiya I think is his name, came to my view.

"Hiyori! He's conscious now!" I tried moving my body, only to be punched in the gut by pain. At least I got a view of my surroundings, I wasn't in the street anymore, I was in a hospital bed, not confined thank God. Wait a damn second; I got hit by a truck! I should have been dead gone by now.

"I-im a-alive?" My voice sounded hoarse. It made me look weaker than I usually am. The girl entered my view, she wore a relieved face.

"Yes, you're lucky you know. You only suffered a mild concussion, and that was when you were thrown out of the truck's way." she explains, sitting on a chair, slicing an apple. "You want one?" she offers.

"T-thanks." I grabbed a slice and ate it. The fruit felt cool in my mouth. Hiyori also offers Hibiya one too.

"Oh my, we forgot to mention ourselves. I'm H-" I cut off her explanation.

"You're Hiyori and the boy there is Hibiya, right?" I said, at least my voice sounded better this time.

"How did you know our names?" Hibiya eyed me.

"Blessing of bumping to you guys earlier, sorry 'bout that." I replied, rubbing my right temple.

"Nah, it's fine...umm..." Hiyori hesitated.

"Kisaragi Shintarou..."

"It's fine, Shintarou-onii-chan" She smiled.

"Not that I don't like you guys around and all, but what are you guys doing here and what happened?" 'I should be dead by now.' I thought. Hibiya pulled his seat closer.

"Well, what was the last thing you remembered, Onii-chan?" he asks.

"The truck was speeding down in my direction, should have been hit by it." I replied.

"It did go to your direction, Shintarou-nii." Hiyori stated.

"But someone pushed you to safety, and that person got hit by the truck." Hibiya continued.

"Someone?" I voiced out my thoughts. Who would do such a reckless thing just to save some heaping pile of trash such as myself?

"I think it was your girlfriend, Onii-chan." Hibiya pondered his other hand on his chin. 'Girlfriend?! I don't have one, and the closest thing I've got is a friend who's in the light now!'

"G-girlfriend?" I stuttered, 'cuz really, I have no clue to this mystery person.

"Hibiya-kun, it is his girlfriend." Hiyori looks to me. "Let me explain, Shintarou-nii."

* * *

« Hiyori's Flashback (In Hiyori's View) »

"Stupid man didn't even bother to say sorry. I'm gonna teach him a lesson when I see him again."

(S: Sorry 'bout that Hiyori.)

(HG: I told you it's fine, Nii-chan.)

"Calm down, Hibiya. I wasn't scratched."

"Still! People these days..." he continued mumbling some words but I didn't take the time to understand it. I felt weird, ever since that man bumped to me. It was like something has gone out of its routine. I shrugged it aside and kept pace with Hibiya's walking, my cat held to my chest. Suddenly, somebody bumped to me again but not as strong as the man earlier. The person stopped and turned around.

"What's with you people!?" Hibiya cried out in frustration.

"Sorry about that." The voice was melody enough to my ears and it sounded feminine. I looked up and saw a woman about the same age as the man earlier.

"It's fine, it didn't hurt." I replied. She sighed in relief. I eyed her for a moment.

"Are you looking for someone, Onee-chan?" I asked. She looked at me intently.

"Uh yeah. Have you seen a boy around my age, a head taller than me wearing a red jacket over a black shirt, black pants and ummm..." she paused for a while but I already knew who she was looking for.

"Pardon me for my interruption, Nee-chan, but is the one you're looking for is your boyfriend?" I smiled. Her eyes looked at me straight before she replied.

"I know him; he's that rude person who knocked Hiyori over earlier." Hibiya stated.

"Hibiya..." I warned him.

"Ughh...yeah, why do you ask?" she replied.

"Nothing in particular. You two just look great together that's all. He was running that way, Onee-chan." I pointed to that direction. She follows my hand.

"Thanks." she smiles and hurriedly runs off. I'm not saying this to brag but, I'm just a really observant person.

"Hibiya, let's go. There's something wrong." I nudged him.

"Wha- why?"

"Let's just go..." I grabbed his hand and ran after her. After a few minutes of running we saw people crowding over the side of the street. We saw her enter the sea of people.

"Don't tell me we're going there Hiyori." Hibiya said. I remained in silence as I pull him, entering. It was like being a sardine. And just about when we got out of the sea, we heard her cry out.

"Shin!" She was already at the street then, her hands reaching for the motionless boy. She had grabbed his jacket and just about 3 meters away, with all her might, threw him to the side of the street then her body came in contact with the truck.

« End Flashback (Returning to Shin's POV) »

* * *

'Girlfriend?' After hearing Hiyori's story, everything became clear to me except one thing. 'Damn, who is she? And by the way Hiyori had told me, how did she acted like she know what was going to happen?' I plopped back to my bed. Her story got me up to sit in my bed. I was gonna sit up straight again when a nurse, must have been in her 30's, entered the room.

"It's good to see you awake now…" she says in a calming way "You were knocked out quite bad when you were brought here."

"Ugh...yeah..." I responded. Hibiya moved next to Hiyori as the nursed took my blood pressure.

"Well, you seem okay now. You barely dodged the bullet this time so try to be more careful next time, okay sweetie?" I nodded as she lists down on her board. "Though, the girl took more damage than you." she whispers to herself.

"I-is she o-okay?" I couldn't help stuttering as I heard her say that. Even though I don't know her yet, she looks on me; care can be seen in her eyes.

"She's fine, honey. In a few hours I guess, the doctors will let you see her." I sighed in relief. The nurse noticed this and asked. "Mind telling me what your relationship with her is?"

I froze. I thought for a second before going with their perspective.

"She's my girlfriend." I said without a beat. She warmly smiled at me.

"Don't worry dear; she's going to be alright. Until then why don't you kids rest up for a bit? I'll wake you up when the doctors let you go see her. You kids are staying for the night right? I'll get extra pillows and blankets in a moment.

"Thanks for that...um…" Hiyori once again, with the same gestures.

"Call me Kairi." The two kids nodded and voice out their thanks.

"I'll keep an eye on her." she says to me. It felt warm, it wasn't hot like the heat haze outside, it wasn't cold like I was supposed to, and it felt warm. Something I haven't felt in ages. And someone I just met gave it to me, not wanting something in return but just wants to. I felt glad.

"Thank you..."

* * *

**L: Haha! Kairi's nice!**

**D: L! We're supposed to go now... (Animation:[=. =]-/[*0*]/)**

Review People! ^_^


End file.
